List of Tak and the Power of Juju episodes
This is a list of episodes from Nickelodeon's ''Tak and the Power of Juju''. Season 1 began on August 31, 2007. An additional 5 new episodes have aired as part of "Pupu-New, New, New, New, New Week" in Season 1. Season 1 ended on November 1, 2008. Overview Episodes Season 1: 2007-2009 {| class="wikitable" width=99% |- ! style="background-color: #66CC66" | Prod. No. ! style="background-color: #66CC66" | Title ! style="background-color: #66CC66" | Original airdate |- style="background-color: #e9e9e9;" | 1 || "Woodiefest / Loser" || August 31, 2007 |- style="background-color: #ffffff;" | 2 || "A Shaman's Shaman / The Gift" || September 8, 2007 |- style="background-color: #e9e9e9;" | 3 || "The Party / The Three Chiefs" || September 15, 2007 |- style="background-color: #ffffff;" | 4 || "The Beast / To Zaria with Love" || September 29, 2007 |- style="background-color: #e9e9e9;" | 5 || "Zaria's in Charge / Bad Luck's Back" || October 13, 2007 |- style="background-color: #ffffff;" | 6 || "Big Boss Brawl / Our Favorite Juju" || November 24, 2007 |- style="background-color: #e9e9e9;" | 7 || "This Bites / Chief?" || October 27, 2007 |- style="background-color: #ffffff;" | 8 || "Love Hurts / Frien-e-mies" || December 8, 2007 |- style="background-color: #e9e9e9;" | 9 || "The Littlest Gratch / Lok the Offender" || January 12, 2008 |- style="background-color: #ffffff;" | 10 || "Joy Ride / Step Juju" || January 26, 2008 |- style="background-color: #e9e9e9;" | 11 || "Great Juju Impersonator / Boom Bang Boom" || February 9, 2008 |- style="background-color: #ffffff;" | 12 || "Pugnacious No More / Little Chief" || February 23, 2008 |- style="background-color: #e9e9e9;" | 13 || "Girls Only / Secession" || October 19, 2008 |- style="background-color: #ffffff;" | 14 || "Tikis of War / Hairy Zaria" || March 22, 2008 |- style="background-color: #e9e9e9;" | 15 || "Mofather / Big Love" || April 5, 2008 |- style="background-color: #ffffff;" | 16 || "Ball of Wax / Testing Jibolba" || May 19, 2008 / May 20, 2008 |- style="background-color: #e9e9e9;" | 17 || "Beautiful Girls / Bad Medicine" || May 21, 2008 / May 22, 2008 |- style="background-color: #ffffff;" | 18 || "Ball Boy / The Lost Boys" || May 23, 2008 / January 24, 2009 |- style="background-color: #e9e9e9;" | 19-20 || "Destiny Schmestiny (TV Movie)" || November 15, 2008 |- style="background-color: #ffffff;" | 21 || "Nice Calves / Double Tak" || October 19, 2008 |- style="background-color: #e9e9e9;" | 22 || "Sheep Dip / Slog the Babysitter" || November 1, 2008 |- style="background-color: #ffffff;" | 23 || "Feathers / Sans Sheriff" || November 8, 2008 |- style="background-color: #e9e9e9;" | 24 || "Giant Chief / Shrink A Dink" || November 15, 2008 |- style="background-color: #ffffff;" | 25 || "Break This / Pack of Apes" || November 22, 2008 |- style="background-color: #e9e9e9;" | 26 || "New Pet / Tak's Monster" || November 29, 2008 | 27 '''' zaria new boyfriend / around the world in 80 quest for zaria References External links *TV Guide's Tak and the Power of Juju's episode guide *TV.com's Tak and the Power of Juju episode guide *Nick.com's TV Schedule Category:Tak and the Power of Juju Tak and the Power of Juju Tak and the Power of Juju